Never Regret Our Love
by DivaDiamond
Summary: Chad and Taylor were in love. Their past didn't matter anymore. They battled what was in their minds but what about if someone tries to get in the way of their love? Part 2 of Who We Know We Are
1. Loving You

Loving You

Chad was at Taylor's house in her backyard swimming pool. Today was the hottest day in the summer. He was wearing a plain white shirt and some basketball shorts. He was glad that Taylor was alone at home. He smirked, this was going to be a good day for him. He watched as Taylor came out the house. She was wearing a red bikini.

"Baby, you are looking so sexy in that bikini," Chad said.

Taylor smiled. She got into the pool and Chad wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Taylor moaned when she felt Chad's growing erection. She pulled away from him but he pulled her back to him. He pulled her into a passionate kiss then he kissed her neck.

Taylor managed to pull away from him and she got out of the pool and dried herself off. Chad did the same. Taylor put on a shirt that Chad gave her and shorts. Chad took off his wet clothes and put on some more. Taylor grinned seductively.

"I would rather see you without clothes," she said.

Chad smiled. He lifted her slowly bridal style. Chad carried Taylor inside the house and to her room where they landed onto the bed. Chad started kissing her down her neck.

Taylor arched back as Chad continued to kiss her. Taylor moaned at the kiss. Taylor flipped him over on his back. She continued to make out with him while her hand went under his shirt and breezed over his abs.

She softly kissed him. Chad wrapped his arms around Taylor as they continued with their make out session.

They were so wrapped up in their own worlds; they didn't even hear the front door open and close. It was Taylor's parents! Her parents were going up the stairs and headed to Taylor's room. Her mother opened her door.

"Hey Taylor, Chad" Mrs. Mckessie greeted.

Chad and Taylor sat back down on the bed and acted like they were watching a movie. Thought they were going to get caught, huh!?

"Oh hey Mom. I didn't hear ya'll come in," Taylor said. "How was work?"

"Same as always. How was your evening?"

"Perfect," Taylor replied, a little too quickly. Tayor's dad looked at her funny and questioned, "What did you two do exactly?"

"We were in the pool earlier. Then we decided to come in and find a movie, Chad answered with no hesitation.

Her dad was still in questioned.

Taylor smiled. "Nothing happened we were just relaxing. Chad was falling asleep."

"Alright." He began to leave the room but then he stopped. "Taylor?" her dad asked.

"Yes?" Taylor said.

"Never mind," he shook his head.

" Dad…"she pleaded.

"Alright, alright. I'll go," Mr. Mckessie laughed.

Taylor smiled as her father left and closed the door. Chad waited a minute and then got up and locked the door.

"You know I don't like lying to my parents like that but I mean I just don't want them to know about us you know….I just don't want to get that personal," Taylor said.

"Yeah I know what you mean. But they are your parents and they still think of you as their little girl," Chad said.

"True."

"Anyway, let's not think about that."

Taylor got on top of him. "Okay."

Chad kissed Taylor and his hands slowly traveled down her back and stopped on her ass.

"You know I like where this is going."

"Yeah I do, too."

"The only thing is my parents are here."

"The door is closed and locked. We can be quiet."

"I highly doubt that!"

Chad smiled and kissed her neck softly.

Till this day, he still can't believe that he is with the girl that he thought he hated. He loved her so much and he didn't want to let her go. All he wanted to do was make Taylor happy and be the man that she needed and desired. He wanted to show her that he has changed.

"I love you, Taylor. I really do."

"I love you, too," Taylor said kissing Chad passionately.


	2. Back To School, Start Of Trouble

Back To School, Start Of Trouble

Taylor went through the front courtyard to get inside of the school but there was a huge crowd there so it was hard to get through. Taylor walked into the school and headed to the front office. She smiled when she saw her best friend at the desk waiting for her.

"Hey Gabriella!" Taylor greeted.

"Hey!" Gaby said eagerly.

"So how was your summer?"

Taylor started to smile as they left the office and headed to the front bulletin. "Well, me and Chad got to spend time together."

"Aww! That is so sweet!"

"How was your summer, Gaby?"

"Same with me and Troy."

They girls laughed, but then a group of girls past by them. Taylor and Gabriella rolled their eyes and posted flyers for the all the activities that will be going on, on the bulletin.

Neither one of them liked those girls especially their so call leaders, Raven Davis and Kelly Bailey. Kelly liked Troy so of course she is jealous of Gabriella but Kelly is knid of over him so it doesn't matter. Raven likes Chad and she thought that she would be guaranteed to have a chance with him especially knowing that he "hated" Taylor. But when she saw them kiss in the hallway and it was confirmed that they were dating, she promised herself that she will have Chad.

But anyway, Taylor wasn't going to let them ruin her day so she just walked to class with Gabriella.

They talked more and shared their schedules. Obviously they had the same class together.

"You know, everything that happened to me and Chad started because of people who just want to see somebody get hurt for enjoyment. I just don't want us to go back to that.

"Taylor, Chad loves you he wouldn't change. Troy tells me that Chad talks about you all the time. Don't worry."

"Yeah, don't worry about whatever ya'll are talking about," A familiar voice said in Taylor's ear.

She jumped slightly then giggled. "Hey Chad."

"Hey," he said wrapping his arms around her waist. Taylor could only smile and rolled her eyes, knowing his touch had an effect on her.

Gabriella laughed and was talking to Troy. Then Raven and Kelly's crew came in.

"I can't believe this!" Kelly said. Kelly knew she wasn't going to have chance so she backed downed.

But Raven, she was totally different.

"Don't worry, I'll get Chad. I know I will."

Wait a minute! Ah Oh! Why can't some just take it for what it is?! Damn! Everyone always has to fight for their happiness and well Taylor and Chad better be prepared.


	3. Understanding

Understanding

Chad was driving Taylor to a place. A place she doesn't know about. But he does.

"So were you taking me, Chad?" Taylor said looking out the window.

"You will see," Chad said looking at Taylor and smirking.

"Just tell me, Chad. We have been riding around for almost 2 hours," Taylor said looking at Chad.

"Nope," Chad replied.

"Chad!" Taylor pleaded pouting.

Chad laughed and shook his head. Taylor sighed and carried on looking out the window with her arms crossed.

Chad stopped the car.

"Taylor, come on, I got something to show you."

"Ok," Taylor sighed noticing Chad smiling.

Chad stepped out the car and soon followed by Taylor. She looked round and didn't recognize the place.

"Chad, where are we?"

"Come with me," Chad said taking her hand.

He led her down the sidewalk to what it looked like someone's house.

"I am not going in there!" Taylor said.

"Taylor, it's not what you think. It's just a house," Chad said holding out his hand hoping she would take the offer.

"No, I am not stepping there! Whose house is it?" Taylor asked.

"Taylor, it's my dad's well we have two houses. My dad doesn't come here anymore and I do."

"Chad, someone else might be in there. I'm not going."

"Fine then I will just have to carry you in there," Chad said.

"Fine," Taylor said crossing her arms.

Chad loved when Taylor gets angry. He got her by the waist and legs and scooped her up into his arms with her arms around his neck, he smiled and she was in shock.

"Put me down."

"Nope."

"Now!"

"You are getting impatient today."

"Cause I know what you're capable of," Taylor said, seductively. Chad set Taylor down and pushed her onto the door and placed one hand on the door and another on her thigh. Taylor just sighed.

"You think you do, huh?" Chad asked. His hand slid up her body as Taylor's breath hitched up. He stopped at her waist and softly pulled her towards him.

"Well, it just depends of what's going on in your mind."

Taylor pulled him into the hottest of kisses. Chad kissed back with eager passion and unlocked the door behind him. Not letting Taylor fall, he held her close as the door opened.

Chad smirked. "It's just you and me….and a bed upstairs."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Taylor went inside. Chad only smiled as he followed and closed the door.

Chad took her hand and they went upstairs to a room. Kisses were laid everywhere as hands wandered on their bodies. Taylor flipped him over so she could be on top.

"Very sexy!" Chad smirked. Chad flipped Taylor on her back

Chad slowly kissed her. His hands moved softly on her body as did hers on his. Taylor moaned. Chad moved further down to her skirt, touching her bare thigh and rubbing it. Taylor's fingers were on Chad's nape of his neck and pressed her nails down into his skin, wanting more. Chad left her mouth and started kissing down her neck, his hand going even higher up her leg. Taylor moaned once more.

"Chad, you have no idea what you're doing to me," Taylor whispered in his ear.

"I feel the same way," Chad said kissing her neck.

Chad lifted Taylor shirt and unbuttoned her skirt. Chad took off his shirt and his pants. He kissed down her neck and to the lining of her bra.

"You are so beautiful, Taylor."

"Chad…." she moaned.

Chad kissed her. But then she pulled away.

"Chad, stop."

"What is it? Did I do something?"

"No, it's just….I love you but I just can't right now. That night we made love for the first time, it felt so good but I just can't go that far now. Not now."

Chad nodded, "I understand," he said. He got off of her and laid on the side. He placed his arm around her waist, letting Taylor lay on his chest. Chad wasn't like how he used to be. He was understanding and patient.

"I love you," Taylor said.

"I love you, too, baby," Chad said, kissing her head softly.

They just lay there, being in pure silent bliss together. That's what made them happy; that they could be together and not do anything. They didn't have to sleep together just to be together. That's what made this relationship so right. Chad loves Taylor for who she is and Taylor loves Chad for who he is. It's seems nothing can get in the way of that. Well... for now.


	4. Are You Drunk?

Are You Drunk?

Taylor was getting ready for a party. Taylor stared at her reflection in the mirror, brushing her hair continuously. Chad told her about the party and asked if she would come with him. Her answer was yes but they have never gone to a party together like this. She didn't want to get embarrass are anything to go wrong. She already had this bad feeling the night won't go to well.

Taylor sighed as she continuously brushed her hair over and over. She huffed and left out the bathroom. "Does this outfit look good?" she asked herself, going over to the full-length mirror and looking at herself at all angles. "What about this one?" she asked, taking on outfit off of the bed. "Or this one?" she asked, taking another.

She spent another half an hour debating which outfit. She finally decided to wear a purple halter top, blue jean skirt. Taylor heard the bell ring. She stopped what she was doing, and glanced at the clock, it read exactly 7:00. She turned back to the full length mirror looking at herself one more time.

Coming down the stairs, Taylor saw Chad still standing at the entrance. When he saw her, his mouth dropped open. Taylor smiled as she came down the stairs and towards him; the couple was engulfed in a hug.

"Hey," Chad greeted, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey," she answered back, she pulled back and saw him looking at her in complete awe.

"You look really great," he said softly, a wide smile on his face.

"Thanks," she said, brushing some hair out of her face. She took this time to look Chad once over, and she had to say, she was quite impressed. "You too," she continued.

"Let's get going," Chad said, opening the door and leading Taylor out.

The ride to the party was quiet. Taylor turned to look out the window, as always in deep thought. "So far, so good," Taylor thought to herself. She turned her attention towards Chad and caught sight of him, who smiled at her brightly, she returned it.

"Ok, here we are!" Chad announced, pulling into the driveway and parking. Taylor sighed deeply before opening her door.

"I got it," Chad said, closing the door behind her.

Taylor was still quiet.

"What's wrong? Do you want to go back home?" he asked, looking at her worriedly.

"No, it's just we never been to a party together and I know that there is a lot of girls that are going to be flirting and…."

"Baby, don't worry. I'm going to be with you the whole time," Chad said kissing her.

"Ok, I won't," she said as they started walking.

Chad placed his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him as they walked. They stopped once they got to the door.

"You have nothing to worry about," he whispered softly to her."

Taylor smiled feeling Chad tighten his grip around her waist before he lead her through the door.

Once Chad had opened the front door, upbeat music and indistinctive conversations hit the couple with full force. Taylor's eyes went wide and her mouth agape as she stepped into the house with Chad by her side, her eyes fell over the whole room, almost everyone had a cup in their hand, and no telling what's in there. They happily mingled in large groups, and those that didn't, were on the dance floor, couples grinding against each other to the music. Cheers and shouts erupted from the kitchen from some kind of drinking game going on, and there were various couples already making out.

"You didn't expect this?" Chad asked.

Taylor shook her head.

"Well I didn't either but we are going to have fun anyway."

"How about I go get you something to drink?" Chad suggested.

"Yeah," Taylor agreed. "Water."

Chad kissed her on the cheek, "Be right back," he said, heading to the kitchen.

"What a party?" A voice came from behind Taylor.

"Hey Gaby, the party is alright. I mean, as long as I don't end up like the people in the kitchen!" she said.

"I know! One guy just threw up in the bathroom," Gaby said.

Taylor frowned. "Well that just proves a point."

The party seemed to have picked up even more! Some of the jocks, who clearly were wasted beyond the possible limit and just laughing hysterically.

Taylor and Gabriella gave a look of disgust.

"So where's Troy?"

"He's in the kitchen with Chad."

"Here you go, Baby," Chad said, coming up to Taylor handing her the cup.

"Where is Troy?" Gaby asked Chad.

"He still in the kitchen deciding whether to get a hamburger or a hot dog.

The girls started laughing.

"Well let me go help him," Gaby said. "Remember to have fun, Tay," she said before leaving.

"Ok."

Taylor and Chad were alone. Chad turned to Taylor as she took another sip from her cup.

"Are you alright?" Chad asked, watching her for any kind of sign she was ok with being here.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she admitted.

Chad leaned to kiss Taylor softly. They were just about to deepen the kiss when they were suddenly interrupted by some of Chad's other jock friends coming over to greet him.

Chad was still being protective over Taylor but they laughed and talked for a while.

"I think I'm going to go get something to eat," she excused herself.

Chad nodded and Taylor kissed him on his cheek, before heading off towards the kitchen.

"Damn! That girl is fine!" one of the boys commented once she was gone, causing the other boys to tease him and become playful.

"Yeah, she is and she's mine!" he said to the boy.

"She's all yours, man," the boy put his hand up in defense. The boys started laughing and just started talking about random things.

The rest of the night went on a lot better than Taylor had originally thought. She was mingling with people. Taylor was still in the kitchen when she saw Raven coming. She ignored her and continued talking.

Raven wasn't surprised that "Ms. Goody-Goody Mckessie" didn't drink, but she thought it be fun if she did. Taylor was occupied with talking, so that gave Raven a chance to switch Taylor' cup. Raven left out the kitchen quickly. Taylor had no clue what happened.

Taylor glanced into the cup. Her bad feeling of suspicions only got stronger, though it seemed perfectly normal.

Taylor took a sip of her drink. It tasted like normal water. Taylor took more sips and she began to have this fuzzy feeling beginning in the back of her mind. She drunk it all and sighed.

Raven watched, a wicked smile spreading across her face. "This party just got interesting," she thought.

Chad was starting to miss Taylor's company; in fact, he hadn't seen her in a while. Getting a little worried, Chad decided to go look for her. "I'm going to go look for Taylor," Chad said to them. They nodded. As he made his way to the kitchen, Chad saw her leaning against the wall.

"Taylor?" Chad questioned as he came up beside her. Hearing her name, Taylor looked up and gave him a weak smile. She started to walk towards him but got light headed, almost falling. Chad caught her quickly.

"I don't feel too good," she whispered, clutching at his chest. "Where were you?" she whispered, trying her best to keep her eyes focused on him but failing miserably.

"Are you drunk?" Chad asked, chuckling a little bit as he pulled Taylor up so that she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's not funny, I drunk water the whole time," she frowned.

Chad's smile faded, he had to admit, Taylor wasn't the type to let herself go. He knew her better. Chad knew he had to take care of her.

"Come on, you need to lie down" Chad said, securing a grip on Taylor and starting to pull her towards the living room.

Entering the living room, Chad brought her to the nearest couch, Taylor's arm secured around Chad's neck. He gently sat her down.

Taylor glanced up at Chad. Her heart fluttered at the worried look on his face as he too looked back at her. Chad smiled down at her. He watched with concern as Taylor placed a hand to her spinning head, whatever that was in her "water" finally starting to wear off.

"I'll be back with some water," he said, making sure she was comfortable. "Just stay there. Please, just don't move," he said.

Taylor nodded in response, Chad headed in the kitchen to get some water. Taylor sat there in pain, holding her head painfully as she tried to keep down the burning sensation to throw up.

The party was practically over, and people were leaving. Gabriella saw Taylor sitting on the couch and went to sit next to her.

"Hey, Tay. What's wrong?"

"Someone either switched my cup or put something in it."

"Oh, well do you know who did it?"

"Hell yeah I do! It was that bitch, Raven."

"How did you find out?"

"She was grinning at me when Chad was carrying me to sit down on the couch."

"Oh, well did you tell Chad."

"No, he is already worried. I don't want him to worry more."

"Is there anything I need to do?"

"No, thank you, Gaby. You go home."

"Ok, well I call you in the morning to check on you."

"K," Taylor said giving Gaby a weak smile.

Gabriella gave Taylor a hug and left.

Finally, Chad returned with a cup of water, handing it to Taylor. He sat down next to her.

"Sorry it took so long; it was hard to find a cup that was either not used or not broke. How are you feeling?"

"Terrible!" she groaned.

"Baby, drink the water."

"Are you sure it's water?"

"Taylor."

Taylor did what Chad said. She took a few sips then gave the cup to Chad. He sat it on the coffee table in front of them.

Groaning painfully, Taylor laid back easily on Chad's chest.

Chad never took his worried eyes off of Taylor. When she started coughing, he quickly moved the nearest trashcan over, and leaned Taylor towards it.

Coughing once more, Taylor had drunk some more water. "Chad, I want to go home," she said groggily. Taylor tried getting to her feet, but she ended up falling backwards. Chad caught her.

"Ok, Ok. Just take it slow," he said. Chad slowly helped Taylor to her feet. Chad made it easier to get Taylor home faster; he picked her up and carried her to his car.

While Chad drove to her house, Taylor fell asleep but only for a moment. When he got to her house, Taylor managed to open her front door. Gladly, her parents weren't there. That's really not surprising, though. He carried her up stairs to her room and gently sat her down on her bed.

Chad covered her gently with the blanket on her bed as Taylor's eyes shut. Chad took a moment to look at her, her face weak and forehead a little sweaty but she was peaceful.

"Night, babe," he said softly, "try to get some sleep."

Suddenly, realizing he was leaving, Taylor quickly grabbed hold of his hand.

Chad turned around.

"Stay with me tonight?" she asked softly. "I don't want to be alone, especially feeling like this," she said, looking at him painfully.

Chad couldn't help but smile. "Ok," he said, happily.

Taylor smiled weakly, scooting over a little so Chad could lie down next to her. Settling down, Chad wrapped his arms around Taylor gently. Chad was sure that Taylor was asleep by now. Taylor loving the feel of how he held her was already feeling better. Taylor turned in his arms, resting her head on his chest, snuggling closer to him.

"Thank you" she whispered, before falling back to sleep.

Chad kissed the top of her head. "I'll always be here for you," he whispered back, before he too fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Taylor woke up in a haze from the night before. As she slowly begun to open her eyes, the sunlight blinding her for a brief moment, her whole body ached, some because of the hangover. Taylor held her head in pain as she let out a terrible groan, rolling over to try and get into a more comfortable position.

Chad was still asleep. Chad's arm loosely but protectively around her waist, her head rested in the crook of his neck, his cheek resting gently on her head. Taylor couldn't help but smile again as she continued to watch him sleep. Sighing softly, Taylor snuggled a bit closer.

Chad started stirring beside her. Taylor remained still. He yawned and opened his eyes. Taylor felt him tightened his grip around her waist. He saw that Taylor was already awake.

"Good morning," he greeted her, his voice hoarse from the sleeping.

"Morning," she greeted back.

"How's your head? Any better?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, a lot better," she said.

Chad's smile widened at her comment. "I'm glad."

Chad started to move again, this time trying to sit up. Taylor also started to get up. However, as she sat up, her headache from the night before suddenly hit her full force and she groaned as she held her head in pain. Seeing her pain, Chad turned to her worriedly.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, just need an aspirin," she said, holding her head, wishing the throbbing pain would go away.

"Ok, well I'll go get u some and some water. Where is it?"

"It's in the bathroom in the medicine cabinet."

"Ok, I'll be right back."

Chad got out of bed and Taylor laid back down.

Chad came back quickly. "Here, it will help with that hangover," he said gently, placing the cup in her hand and the pills.

"Thank you," she said. She took the pills one at a time and slowly drinking the water.

Chad watched her with a smile.

"I'm going to kill that bitch when we go back to school," Taylor thought.

"Thanks for everything," Taylor said. A small smile graced her lips. "For taking care of me last night."

"Your welcome, now you need to get some more sleep."

"Okay, Mr. Danforth!"

Chad smiled and his phone started to ring. It was his dad. "Baby, I got to go," Chad said as he kissed her on her cheek.

"Ok, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, I'm going to call you."

Chad left her room and Taylor fell back to sleep. She didn't hear her parents come in.

"Taylor?" her mother called, she didn't respond. Her mother came in her room. She saw Taylor asleep and smiled. Mrs. Mckessie went over to her and pulled the covers over her more. Then she quietly left out the room and went down stairs.

* * *

Well you can say it! The girl is in love and she's never been this happy. The following week of school was well….everyone just talked about the party. Taylor was walking down the hall to her locker. In the mist of that she heard a voice behind her.

"Well looks like Mckessie was able to come to school. Do you still have a hangover?"

Taylor should have known this was going to happen.

Turning around, Taylor said, "You know, I thought about killing you but I would rather beat the hell out of you!"

"Watch it!" Raven glared.

"No, you watch it!" Taylor glared back. "I really don't know what your problem is and I really don't appreciate what you did to me. Now I have to go to class."

Taylor slammed her locker closed and walked away.


	5. Start Of Lies

Start Of Lies

After that encounter with Raven, Taylor let it pass through. She didn't know what was up with Raven. She didn't want to think about it, she just wanted to have a night with Chad.

"Want to watch a movie?" Chad asked getting up from Taylor's bed.

"Sure."

Chad went over to the DVD case.

A few minutes later, they settled on "Now You See It…" Chad's choice. Taylor went into the kitchen and made popcorn. The lights were turned off and they laid back on a mound of pillows on the bed. Chad started the movie.

Taylor really didn't like the killing scenes and she was getting tired of watching it. Taylor got on top of Chad and kissed him.

Chad was surprised but kissed her back.

"What was that for?"

"I'm getting tired of this movie."

Chad smiled and kissed her again. He rolled over kissing her neck. Taylor bit her bottom lip.

Chad continued his torture on the neck and body. His hands settled on her hips and worked up her shirt, his touch making her whole body shiver.

"Chad…that feels so good," Taylor breathed.

They stared at each other before together; they pulled the other into a fierce passionate kiss, hands roaming all over. Taylor hands traveled to the ends of Chad's shirt. They broke their kiss as Chad took his shirt completely off. He kissed her again. She kissed back as Chad pulled off Taylor's button down shirt, revealing a purple bra.

Taylor laughed, but it soon turned into a moan as Chad kissed the lining of her bra, leaving soft kisses everywhere. All Taylor could outcome of this was just sighs, moans, and name calling. As all of this was happening, she led her hand down to his pants and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped them. She pulled his pants down, revealing his boxers.

"Always the bad girl," Chad smirked. Taylor only smirked.

They knew not to go too far they just enjoyed having a very heated make out session.

She kissed him again. The couple was in their own little world. Everything was going perfectly smooth for the two of them...

Not for long.

* * *

Well the next day, Taylor was in the computer lab with Gaby. Of course Raven and her friends came in and tried to start more mess.

"So Raven, did you have a good night last night?" Kelly asked.

"I sure did! Chad and I had such a good time. "

Taylor was on the verge of wringing her by her neck.

"Taylor, let's go," Gabriella whispered.

"Hell no! I want to listen to what else this girl has to say!"

"He is so good in bed?"

"What the hell?! You….." Taylor started before getting pulled back by Gaby.

"Taylor, let's go!"

"No!"

"What's the matter, Taylor? You mad because I got what you can't have?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Chad would never do that to me!"

"Really? Well it seemed like last night he didn't give a damn about you!"

"Girl, I'm going to…."

"Taylor come on!"

Taylor glared at Raven. "You are one lucky bitch!"

"Taylor, you're the bitch with that attitude of yours!"

"Let's go!"

Taylor and Gabriella left the computer lab. Taylor was about to explode. She was fuious! She knew she was lying. Though. Taylor didn't know whether to tell Chad or just let it go yet again.


	6. It's Over?

It's Over?

Chad was nervous. Something happened that shouldn't have. Don't worry it's not his fault and it's nothing on him. He just didn't want to see how Taylor would react. He had to tell her he just had to. They have gone through a lot and it's mostly because of twisted stories. He doesn't want that to happen again.

It was Friday after school and Taylor was walking to the gym to meet Chad. She noticed that Chad was talking to his friends about who knows what, so she started to walk up to him. But then she started to hear things she shouldn't have. Well actually it was all mixed up so she got the wrong idea.

"No! What the hell are you thinking?!" Chad yelled angrily.

"You are messing around with two girls!" Zeke said, laughing.

Taylor frowned. She didn't know what they were talking about but she knew she was going to find out.

"All of ya'll were there! Ya'll know what happened!" Chad yelled again.

"Well it looks like Raven thinks otherwise. What did you do? She said that you said that you wanted to be with her," Zeke said.

Taylor felt a sharp pain in my heart as if her heart was just stabbed and crushed into a thousand million pieces.

Taylor had heard enough. She turned around with tears in her eyes. She ran through the school and all the way home. She locked herself in her room and just cried.

"Zeke, I'm going to kill you! What if Taylor heard all of that because ya'll are playing too damn much! I love Taylor and ya'll know that!" Chad glared. "I thought I could trust ya'll but I see I'm going to have to try and do this by myself."

Chad left and went to go find Taylor. He didn't see her anywhere so he called her cell phone. She didn't answer.

Taylor cried for almost an hour. She ignored her phone. She immediately stopped crying. The door bell rung. Her mother must have ansered it since it just laid there thinking.

The person at the door was Chad, Taylor soon to be ex.

"Hey, Mrs. Mckessie is Taylor home?" Chad asked with a worried look on his face.

"Yes, why? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. I called her phone and she didn't answer."

"Oh, well she said that she didn't feel well but she's in her room."

"Can I go see her?"

"Sure, Chad! I think she needs you."

Chad nodded and went upstairs. He slowly and quietly opened Taylor's door then closed it.

"Baby?"

Taylor became mad at Chad for even thinking about trying to come over after what she heard.

"You ass!! How could you?! You were messing with that girl and I was stupid enough to think you changed," Taylor said getting up.

"What?!" Chad knew Taylor heard something and it wasn't like that. "Taylor, I would never do that."

"Yeah right, how am I supposed to believe that when obviously you didn't want me?!" Taylor asked.

Chad looked at her, shocked, "What?"

"I heard what Zeke said!" she shouted.

"Taylor," he tried to explain. "That not what happened. She came to me and I…."

"and I what? Was so tempted because I wouldn't sleep with you, you had to go to her!" she snapped.

"Taylor, that isn't true. I have never slept with anyone else. I never even thought it!"

"So why did Zeke say all of that then, Chad!? Why?!"

"Because Taylor they always be saying stupid stuff! Taylor, baby." He put his arms around her waist.

"Don't you Taylor, baby me, damn it!" she said and she jerked away. "No! Just leave me the hell alone!" she snapped at him again. "You lied to me, Chad. You said that you love me. I was stupid enough to believe your ass!"

"I do love you, Taylor. I'm trying to tell you what happened!"

"I don't want to hear it!"

Taylor didn't know why she took her anger out on Chad. She really didn't know what happened. She could tell that he was telling the truth about Zeke and the others but still it hurts for them to do that. Chad didn't do anything. She knows, but right now she just needed time alone.

Chad was just standing there stunned. He couldn't believe what was happening. He knew things would end up like if Taylor would have heard from someone else. To make it worst nothing was true. The only thing he could think of was that he needed to talk to her and tell her what happened. She just wouldn't listen.

Chad sighed. There was no point in arguing back. There was no use in pleading. It was making the situation worse. They never wanted their relationship to end this way. They love each other and they knew well thought that their love was stronger than that. Taylor's beautiful brown eyes were red. Chad could see the pain and the heart break.

"You know what, Taylor.....Fine I'll go. But Taylor I'm telling you, I would never cheat on you. I love you more than anything."

Taylor didn't say anything. Chad left. Both of them were hurt. With that, he left out of her room, leaving Taylor to stare regretfully at the place where he just stood. She should have stopped him. She should have listen to what he had to say. She didn't, so now it was too late.

That day was the last day they talked to each other. They really couldn't talk to each other because it will be harder for them to be apart. While they were living in misery without each other, Raven loved every minute of it. Raven thought that sooner or later, Chad would forget all about Taylor and move on. Hopefully, he would come to her.

We all know damn well Chad would never give up being with Taylor and was determined to get her back. Everyday, he would just look at her in classes that they had together or just passing the hallways. She was so beautiful to him. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to get her back one way or another. Chad tried calling Taylor ten times everyday, but she didn't answer. She ignored the calls. Taylor would just sit in her room and cry. She regretted everything, but she was in pain and she just wanted to be alone.

So now what???????


	7. Not That Easy

Not That Easy

It hurts when you're not with the person that you are in love with. You can't be with that person because of lies and a whole lot of bull shit. That's just cold....

Chad just got out of basketball practice. There was no one else in the hallway. He knew Taylor was still there in the school and she was going to be coming soon. He really wanted to talk to her. But there is always something that spoils everything.

Raven saw that he was alone and she thought this was the perfect opportunity to flirt with him and get his mind off of Taylor. She slowly walked towards him.

"Hi Chad," she said in a sweet tone.

"What do you want?" Chad asked turning around. He sighed deeply.

Taylor was coming and she heard them talking. She wasn't worried about Chad. She was worried about Raven. Taylor hid behind some lockers and well, eavesdropped.

"I wanted to tell you how well you played on the court today," Raven said.

Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever," Chad said. "Now would you leave me alone?"

Raven was now getting annoyed so she thought of something that would maybe get his attention. As soon as Chad turned back around from closing his locker she caught him off guard and pushed him into the lockers. She tried to kiss him but Chad moved away. Taylor saw it and she was really pissed off. She knew it wasn't Chad's fault, but to know that some one that desperate would do something that horrible. That's just messed up!

Chad immediately pushed her off of him. He feared that if Taylor would have saw that, she would think something that wouldn't be so good. Little did he know she saw and of course it is going to be trouble.

"What was that?!" he asked.

"Come on Chad, you know you really want me!" Raven said smiling.

"You're crazy!" he snapped.

Taylor had enough so she walked towards them with tear falling from her eyes. Chad saw her coming from the corner of his eye and got really nervous.

Once Taylor was close she looked at Raven with balls of fire in her eyes full of hatred. Taylor didn't know what to do. Without saying a word she turned around and headed out the front doors of the school. Chad went after her.

"Tay wait!" he said grabbing her arm and she jerking away.

Taylor looked at him and shook her head. "Forget everything," she said in almost a whisper. Chad stood there shooked as he watched Taylor walking out the door.

* * *

The next day was.....well Raven thought that she has won. So of course she was going to tease Taylor. What she didn't know was that Taylor was going to beat the hell out of her for all the pain she caused. Hopefully Taylor could keep her composure......or not.

"I don't have time for this. You're not worth it," Taylor said.

"Come on! You're just saying that because you don't want to embarrass yourself."

"You are really getting on my nerves! Understand this, Chad doesn't want you! He doesn't like you. He was never yours!" Taylor shouted. She was getting angrier. "I have had enough!" Taylor screamed.

Gabriella had to do something or Raven would be on the ground before she could blink.

"You have really pissed me off!" Taylor snapped. She lunged at Raven, but Gabriella grabbed her when she was mid-swing.

"Taylor stop!" Gabriella yelled.

"She is really askin' for it!" Taylor yelled back.

"You're like so lucky someone had pity on you!" Raven teased. "You need to go away if you know what's good for you."

"What would be good for me is my fist in your damn face!" Taylor snapped. She calmed down for a second. "Gaby, let me go. I'm not going to do anything," she said.

"If I let you go, promise me, you won't attack her, ok?"

"Ok," Taylor sighed rolling her eyes.

Gabriella let her arm go and backed away.

"Yeah, you better walk away!" Raven said.

Taylor smiled then smirk before running at Raven. She got one hit before Gabriella pulled her back. Taylor's eyes blazed. Raven was in hysterics.

"Oh My Gosh! You hit me!" Raven squealed.

"No, really?!" Taylor said sarcastically.

"You said you weren't going to hit her!" Gaby said.

"I said I wasn't going to attack her. I just punched her. If I had attacked her, there would be blood on the floor," Taylor explained.

I guess some poeple have to learn to keep their mouth closed the hard way. But seriously, do you think this will stop Raven? It's not that easy.


	8. Making Love Right

Making Love Right

Another Saturday and Taylor didn't know what to do. It's been two weeks since she and Chad broke up and she really wants him back. She laid down on her bed, placing her head on her pillow and continued to cry.

Her mother came in just to check up on her, and what she saw made her think otherwise. "Taylor....is everything alright?"

"I'm fine.... I just want to be alone," she whispered.

Mrs. Mckessie walked over to her daughter and sat next to her. Patting her back, she continued, "What's going on, Sweetheart?"

Taylor sat up, tears forming in her eyes, "Chad and I aren't together anymore."

"Oh my baby," she sighed as she enveloped her daughter in a hug. Taylor hugged her mom and started to cry on her shoulder.

"It'll be alright, Taylor. It'll be okay," she soothed.

"No, I accused him for doing something and I yelled at him," Taylor cried.

"Oh honey, it can't be that bad. Tell me what happened."

"That day that he came over….well at school I heard him talking to his friends. They were teasing him and saying things that weren't true," Taylor started.

"Why?" he mother asked shocked.

"It's this girl that likes Chad and she has been trying to break us up for the longest and she was flirting with him I guess and his friends thought it was funny," Taylor explained.

"Taylor."

"He said that he loves me…but I hurt him," Taylor added.

"I doubt that Chad is mad at you. He probably blames them not you."

Taylor thought for a minute. She decided to tell her mother about their past.....not in detail.

"I have to tell you something and I just want you to know. Please don't tell Dad."

Her mother had a worried look on her face. "What is it?"

"Before we got together…we used to argue all the time. We hated each other basically. It was all because of the people at school. We were hurting. Chad came over one night and we talked. He apologized for everything and he told me that he loved me for the first time. I was so happy that night. But look at us now. We avoid each other in the hallway. We can't even look at each other."

Taylor started to cry again harder. Taylor felt like some one just shoot an arrow through her heart.

"Taylor, have to make your own decision. I know how much you care about him. The only thing you can do is to listen to what's inside your heart, don't think about what happened in past. Don't listen those other people."

Taylor knew that her mother was right. She pulled away and wiped away the rest of her tears.

"Ok."

"Now I have to go. My flight leaves at 5."

"Ok," Taylor said. "Thank you."

Her mother smiled and hugged her again.

As her mom left, Taylor looked around her room and sighed. She wanted to say that she was sorry but then the other just wanted to know the whole truth. The only way she would find out is to talk to him.

Taylor walked her mother out and was now alone at home. She wanted Chad to come and hold her. Just take her away from everything.

* * *

Taylor was locked in her room the rest of the day. She watched movies and read books but nothing could keep her mind off Chad. It was midnight and Taylor cried herself to sleep again, then her cell phone rung on her night stand.

It's too big (big)  
It's too wide (wide)  
It's too strong (strong)  
It won't fit (fit)  
It's too much (much)  
It's too tough (tough)  
He talk like this 'cause he can back it up  
He got a big ego  
Such a huge ego  
But, I love his big ego  
It's too much  
He talk like this 'cause he can back it up

She sat up and got looked at it. She knew it was Chad because he was the only one with that ringtone. She knew this would be her chance to talk to him and settle this.

"Hello?" She muttered pressing the phone against her ear.

"Taylor, please don't hang up," a sad voice said on the other line.

"I'm not."

"I need to talk to you. In person."

"Ok when?"

"How about now."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm standing out here in the front freezing my ass off. I hope I didn't come here for nothing."

Taylor didn't say anything.

"Hello?" Chad said. "Taylor." He heard the dail tone. "Damn it!" Chad sighed and started to walk away. Then he heard the door open. He turned and saw Taylor standing there. he eyes were red so knew she had been crying. Chad walked back to her.

"Come inside," she said softly.

He came in and closed the door behind him. Taylor was headed back up stairs so he followed her. Once in her, Taylor closed the door and locked it.

"I didn't see you're parent's cars."

"Business Trip."

"Oh."

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

Chad sighed. "You know why I'm here. Taylor, why are you acting like what we had or have means nothing?"

"It does means something! I'm just tired of hurting!" she snapped.

"We can fix that, Tay! Our love for one another is stronger than that! We can't let Raven or anybody else get in the was of that!"

"Why?"

Chad frowned. "Why what?"

"Why did Zeke and the others say those things about you and Raven?"

Chad sighed again. "The day before all of that, me and the guys were at the gym. Raven and her friends came but I don't know how they knew we were going to be there. She saw me and started to flirt. I didn't pay her any attention. She started saying things. I got annoyed and strted yelling at her. She started to cry thinking I would feel sorry for her but I didn't....I left. The next day the guys were teasing me and saying that I hurt her. I told them I didn't care and that I only cared about you. Then they started saying stuff that was way out of line. I knew that if you wre to hear all of that, which you did, we would end up like this. Taylor, there was and never will be something between me and Raven. I love you."

"I love you, too. Chad, I'm so sorry for accusing you. I just take my anger out on you."

"Tay, you have nothing to apologize for. Baby, it wasn't your fault and it wasn't mine either. It was because of those who don't like to see us happy. I'm not letting them hurt us again."

Taylor nodded.

Chad put his arms around her waist kissing her with such adoration that she found herself responding in much the same way. It was spectacular and breathtaking all at once and all she wanted to do was be close to him again.

"I missed that…I need you, Tay," Chad whispered forcing her down onto the bed.

Taylor smiled as Chad pulled his mouth away from her's and started devouring her neck.

"I'm not stopping you," she said finding it hard to contain her breathing; she was enjoying the closeness of his body against hers.

He slowly took her shirt and shorts off. He began to lick every inch of her body leaving hot trails on her skin as he went. Her fingers were clutched in his hair. She bit her lower lip, as Chad begins to kiss her chest, her stomach and then he tugs on the waistband of her panties.

Chad slides her panties down her legs, throwing then on the floor. Taylor leaned up and let him unclasp her bra.

He went further down and lightly licked between her legs. Her arousal was driving him crazy. He pushed his face against her. He went back up to her lips. Then slowly, he inserts one finger inside her, teasing her. Taylor gasped then moans.

"Baby, I would never cheat on you. You are the only one I want."

"I know.... I still trust you," Taylor tried to say. She moaned louder.

Chad inserts another finger, increasing his pace making her wetter. She sighed, trying to catch her breath. Chad continued his torture. Taylor was so overwhelmed with pleasure. Chad came back up crushing his mouth to hers. His tongue brushed her lips and she opened them to allow his entry.

Taylor's hands roamed his body stroking his member. He stopped kissing her to let her continue. She lowered her head sucking hard on him. He had released into her mouth, she swallowed before she went back up to his lips.

Chad to pull her back onto the bed. Once Chad has Taylor on her back, he doesn't bother to pace the both of them , he shoves his entire length into Taylor, making her yelp in surprise. He went slow and deep. Slowly he withdraws himself, making Taylor dig her nails into his back. When he plunges back into Taylor's core. He slams back into Taylor, catching her by surprise once again.

Steadily Chad pounds back into Taylor's core, making tears fall from Taylor's eyes. Chad increased the pace. Chad holds his breath as he feels Taylor's walls clench around him, bringing him in deeper. Chad continues pounding through her orgasm.

When Taylor catches her breath. Chad turnes her around and she gets on her kness. Chad positions himself behind her, grabbing her hips and bringing her towards him. She moaned as he thrust into her from behind, making the headboard of the bed bang noisily against the wall. Taylor to arched her back, taking him in deeper. Taylor grabs a fistful of sheets as Chad hits her most sensitive spot over and over. Taylor climaxed repeatedly as Chad continues. When she started to moan louder, Chad picks up his pace.

"Chad…"

Chad gets Taylor back on her back and lifts both of her legs up higher. Taylor grips the sheets again, as Chad slowly thrusts himself inside her, feeling himself become hard once again.

He pushed slightly into her but removed himself again. His whole body was trembling; he could feel himself losing control. He positioned himself pushing completely into her. She screamed. It took all of his control to pull out again. Then he pushed in. Slowly he continued this before finally he shoved into her.

He pumped in and out of her picking up speed. Taylor wrapped her legs around him tighter and wrapped her arms around his neck. He continued one of his hands moving up and down the inside of her thigh.

Taylor moaned then screamed. Chad finally comes hard; some of his hot seeds spilling down her legs.

He pulled out of her, collapsing on the side of her. Taylor was breathing heavily. She was sore and she felt the stickiness in between her legs. She turned on her side and looked at Chad.

"That was amazing. It felt real good," Chad said pulling her by her waist closer.

"Yeah, but our first time together was still amazing," Taylor said kissing him softly. She pulled away smiling.

"I love you, my beautiful angel."

"I love you, too."

"What are we going to do about Raven?"

"Well I heard you attacked her," Chad chuckled.

Taylor gasped. "I didn't attack her. I just punched her."

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter anymore. We'll see what happens later. Right now I'm just glad I got my sexy baby back."

Taylor nodded and smiled.

Then Taylor closed her eyes falling asleep on his chest. Chad kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"You're not only my angel, you are my love angel," Chad whispered closing his eyes.


	9. Get This Straight

Get This Straight!

Well now Taylor doesn't have any worries about Chad. The fact of what happened Saturday night. He was very sincere and she knew that she could really trust him. He may try to act cocky at times but Taylor knew how to put him back in his place. Taylor was in homeroom reading a random book when someone put a stuffed white teddy bear with a single red rose in her face. She gasped.

"Chad!"

He started laughing. "Hey. Do you like it?" he asked handing to her.

"Yes! I love it! Thank you! But why?" she asked back taking it.

"Well last night I couldn't stop thinking about you and I decided to go get you something that you would like. Take it as an apology present."

"Aww, you didn't have to do that."

" I didn't have to but I wanted to."

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Taylor stood up to hug Chad. They pulled away just a little from the embrace and moved close again pressing their lips together into a light kiss.

"Chad," Jason called interrupting them.

They pulled away slowly and smiled.

"I trust you. I know you want do anything stupid."

"Alright." Chad kissed Taylor one more time then went over to his friends.

Taylor sat back down and held the bear close to her.

"Hey Tay!"

"Gaby! Look what Chad bought me."

"Awww! That is so sweet!"

"I know!"

At this point, more students started to come in class, including Raven.

"Cute bear. Where did you get it?" Raven asked.

"My boyfriend, Chad."

"Oh really," Raven said as she looked at Chad. Then she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Well, he probably gave that to you because he was mad at me because I didn't sleep with him last night," Raven sneered.

Taylor was just about to say something. Fortunately for Chad, he had heard everything that Raven said. He pulled Raven away from Taylor.

"You know what; you have no right to talk to her like that! She didn't do anything to you. And I do love her. So just back off!!" Chad yelled. This had gotten everyone's attention in homeroom.

Taylor was surprised and she was really proud of Chad for standing up for their relationship and showing that it was real.

"I have always been in love with Taylor and we have gone through a lot to get where we are now. I don't need you or anyone else to mess this up for us."

Raven didn't have anything else to say. She was embarrassed and wanted the day to be over. That is exactly what she gets for being an instigator and starting up BS from the past. The lesson learned, blackmail and lying is no good and you can never get what you want by it either. It's just not worth it. It's not worth the pain. It's not worth the tears. Live your life as it should be lived. Don't try to mess up someone else's just because you think something in your life isn't fair of just because you want something that some else have. It's just as simple as this, you don't need what you don't have and it's just not for you. If it was, you would have it. Just stay out of other people business and you won't feel as miserable and feel as cold hearted!


	10. Promise Of Commitment

Promise Of Commitment

The rest of the year nothing interesting happened. Raven did keep her distant. Taylor and Chad were able to have peaceful dates without arguing. They were able to actually keep their relationship growing strong and be happy with each other. But the thing was….they were seniors and it's time for them to focus on their future and focus on what college they would be going to.

After graduation it was a bittersweet moment. They had to say goodbye to their friends and time was slipping. They couple only had a day or two alone together before they go to their separate colleges.

"I have an idea ."

"What's that?"

Chad didn't answer. He took Taylor's hand and lead her to his car. The ride was silent. Taylor didn't want to question what Chad was trying to do.

She had soon realized that they were heading over to the house Chad showed her before.

"Is there a reason why we are going to the house?" Taylor asked.

"It's for us to be alone, Tay," Chad said, "just trust me,"

"I do trust you but I'll see," Taylor replied. He parked his car in the driveway. Locking the door behind them, Taylor started to smile as Chad had wrapped his arms around her waist. They went inside, straight to the bedroom

"What do have planned?" she asked him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well maybe we can just relax, watch a movie....or something else" Chad said, shrugging.

Taylor nodded and her eyes started to water.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked her.

"I don't want to be apart from you," Taylor told him. She pulled away from him and went over to the window looking at the sun setting.

"Taylor, you know I love you and I don't want to see you cry. I promise when I get the chance, I'll come see you,"

"It's not that," Taylor said as tears started to form in her eyes again.

"Then what is it?"

"It's...it's...if we ever break up, I don't want to end up with some guy I won't love as much as I love you. I want my life to be with you," Taylor confessed. Tears came down her face. Chad pulled her to him as she cried.

"I don't want to lose you to some one that will use you," she continued, "I don't want you to forget about me."

"I won't, Tay. I'll never forget you. We'll be together. Just not in a few years or so. We're not breaking up," Chad said. Taylor pulled back from him and looked at him.

"But still you don't know what will happen, Chad. Those girls there will be all over you! " She was silenced with a kiss. She melted into his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer. He pulled back and their foreheads touched.

"Don't worry about that, Tay. I will still be in love with you no matter what. You are the one for me and I love you very much," Chad told her. He took his thumb and wiped away the rest of her tears.

"I love you too, Chad," Taylor said, kissing him softly.

"Baby, I'm sorry for hurting you. I was immature."

"No. I mean it wasn't your fault. We were confused and we argued because we tried to fight our feelings for each other."

"That's why I told you not to regret us because it meant a lot to me. I know I made it seem like that was all I wanted but it was never just about sleeping with you. It meant more than that. I will never feel this way about anyone else, Tay. I want to make that up to you. I want us to do this right. I want this relationship to be right."

"What do you mean, Chad. I'm already happy."

Chad sighed. He lightly kissed her before kneeling down on one knee. Taylor's eyes widen. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Chad took a small black box out of his jacket pocket.

"Chad, aren't we a little young to get married!?"

He laughed. "No, it's not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring and this is a promise proposal."

"Oh, I get it."

"I'm being serious with this, Tay," he told her in a serious but soft tone.

"Okay," she said.

"I want you to promise me that if any obstacles come in our way, we will go through them together. I want you to promise me that we will always be honest with each other and able to talk to each other about anything no matter what it is. Most importantly, I want you to promise me that as soon as we get out of college, we will get married and we will live a long and happy life together!

Taylor started to cry again. "Of course, Chad! I promise!"

He slipped the ring on her finger, got up from his knee and embraced her again. Pulling away from the embraced, their lips touched as they shared a passionate kiss. When they broke apart Chad smiled.

Taylor leaned up to kiss him softly and soundly. Chad tightened his grip around her waist to pull her closer as he kissed her back with the same love and passion. Taylor slipped out of her shoes as Chad did the same and started to take off his jacket before laying her down on the king sized bed.

He laid on top of her and kissed her neck then shoulders as he slipped the dress straps off. She smiled and worked on his belt buckle as he sucked on her neck. When the belt was loose she unbuttoned his shirt and ripped off the T underneath it. He pulled his pants off as she took off her dress. He kissed her neck then worked his way down. His kisses gave her chills.

"You taste so good, Baby."

By now all of their clothes were on the floor. He kissed the soft spot of her collar bone. He smiled. Chad came back up on top of Taylor, ready at her entrance. He kissed her softly. She kissed back hard as Chad slowly went deep inside her. Chad moved back up to her lips. He placed one hand on her waist and the other on her thigh. She back arched twice and she let out one more grunt before lying flat. Her breathing was heavy and deep.

"Chad, you have know idea what you're doing to me," Taylor moaned.

Chad smiled and moved back up to her face and kissed.

He began to move in a faster pace . Taylor grunted and gasps as he moved all the way in. When he reached his limit he began to thrust inwards. Taylor clawed into his back as loud moans escaped her mouth. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. This was just too good. Chad sucked on her neck as he slid deeper and harder. Taylor moaned louder as his pace sped up.

She wrapped her arms around his neck when he wrapped her legs around his waist. Chad had his head in the crook of her neck.

He whispered, "I love you" while kissing her neck.

"I love you, too" she moaned.

The sound of her moans sent chills down his spine. He could feel her tense up when her orgasm would be coming. He also knew it was coming when she would claw at his back.

Chad came to a hard and slow pace. She would wince when he went too deep but wouldn't want him to stop.

"Baby, tell me if I'm hurting you,'' Chad whispered as he moved deeper in. She bit her bottom lip and winced as he moved inward. She shook her head no, she was not ready to quit.

As Chad moved harder and deeper she clawed in his back harder. She bit her lip trying not to cry out. Tears were coming down her check. It felt real good but also painful. He moved back the moved up fast ramming deep inside. That last ram made Taylor cry out. Chad just laid on top of her.

He kissed the side of her face and her neck. "Do you want to stop now?"

"I'm ok Chad…keep going,'' she breathed, whipping the tears.

"Are you sure?'' he asked rubbing the side on her face. She nodded. Chad started again moving slow and deep.

Chad could once again hear the change in her breathing as she drew near to bursting. And that's all it took.

Chad collapsed on top of Taylor after they were filled with sexual ecstasy. Sweat coming down their body, they tried to catch their breath. Their hearts beating at a normal pace again. Chad rolled over on the other side of Taylor.

"That was...fantastic," Taylor said.

"I know," Chad replied.

Taylor smiled as she looked up at Chad. They kissed slowly as Taylor moved to get in a comfortable position. After a few minutes of making out, they pulled away, softly laughing. Taylor got off of Chad and laid beside him, the couple facing each other.

"Good night, Chad," Taylor said back, kissing him once more.

"Night, Tay."

Taylor curled up in Chad's arms as the couple fell asleep. They knew that this and much more kept them strong.

They went to college not worrying about a thing. It had seemed like they could handle a long distant relationship….but that was just the first three months.

* * *

Taylor looked out her window, sadness in her eyes. She longing for her lover, Chad. She sat down on her couch in her new apartment.

She was debating whether to call Chad or not. She just didn't know if he was busy or not. She sighed, thinking of all the times she and Chad had. Tears were forming in her eyes from all the memories. Taylor missed Chad dearly and didn't want to replace him with no one else. At first, it was easy but then, as the years went by, it became difficult for them to keep in touch. Loneliness had soon became a huge problem for Taylor.

Taylor practically, cried herself to sleep. She was dreaming about the time she and Chad confessed their true feelings and was kissing in the rain. The visual reminded her so much of her young love with Chad. Almost everything did and she couldn't take it anymore. She only wanted to be loved by one person and he wasn't even there.

She soon heard a knock at her door. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she went and answered the door. She was in shock!

When she saw Chad in front of her, she took a huge breath and almost choked. They both just stared at each other, not believing their eyes.

Chad being Chad, doing things on impulsive and urge, pulled her into a passionate kiss. Everything just exploded in each other's bodies as they kissed. They spent no time finding and claiming what was rightfully theirs. Chad pulled her closer to him as they both melted in each other's arms. Taylor rejoiced inside her body and pulled him in deeper into the kiss. Chad took this as a signal to close the door.

Chad lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist as they continued to kiss. They pulled back, trying to catch their breath.

"Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did, Chad! Did you miss me?"

"Hell Yeah!"

They kissed once more, with less aggression and more with love. Chad sat on the couch with Taylor sitting on his lap.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I called your mother. She told me and I booked the flight here. I thought that I could surprise you but at the same time I thought that you had someone else."

"Chad, you're the one for me. That was very sweet of you to come," Taylor smiled.

"I see you still have the promise ring."

"Of course I do. I never take it off unless I'm dealing with water," Taylor laughed slightly.

He sat Taylor on the other side of him on the couch and got down on one knee in front of her.

"What are you doing?"

"Taylor, I just need you to listen."

"….ok."

"I know that I hurt you. I'm sorry. I keep saying that because I still feel guilty. I forced you to do things that you weren't ready for and I made you feel like you could never trust me. Well, baby, I can't live without knowing that you are in my life the way I want you to."

"What do you mean by that? How do you want me to be in your life?"

"Taylor…."

"Yes…."

Chad took a small velvet box out of his jacket pocket. Taylor gasped having a pretty good idea of what he was about to asked.

"Taylor we promised each other that once out of college we will get married and I'm not waiting any longer so please, Tay, will you marry me?"

Taylor's heart practically skipped a beat.

"Taylor?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Yes!" she said a little bit louder.

"Yes?"

"Yes!!" she screamed. "Oh God, yes!"

Both of them jumped up and embraced each other. They pulled apart just a little so that Chad can put the ring on her finger then Chad pulled Taylor into a very passionate kiss. Then all of their emotions erupted. It was in urge that needed to be satisfied. She led him to her bedroom and they closed the door behind themselves, taking into a reunion that will last all night long.

Once Chad laid her down, he had stopped his actions and just stared at Taylor, amazed at her beauty. Taylor reached up to cup the side of his face and smiled. Chad had smiled and took her hand, kissing the inside of it, before kissing her lips again. Taylor sighed into the kiss as their hands led them to their wonders...

Soon enough, clothes had been thrown on the floor.

"I love you, Chad."

"I love you, too."

Chad kissed her passionately. She kisses him back. His hands went around her waist as he pulls her close. Chad started to make Taylor feel warm and good with his kisses and touches.

"This is what I really want, a man who really truly loves me," Taylor thought.

It is the happiest day of their lives. Well, at least until the wedding! Though, marriage is not the end of a story; it is the beginning of another one!


End file.
